Let me help you
by Bad.News.Barrage
Summary: Her family had always figured that Remington McMahon, the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda, would come and take her place in WWE. She soon took a place as a trainer for WWE. Taking over the rehab's for Dr. Amann. She comes across the British Nightmare that plagued her dreams. How does Stu Bennett take to her taking over his rehab?
1. Hell Bent

**Note: This story is completely my own- I do not own any of the actual people I use in the story. Though, it would be nice! xD The only character I own is my OC. Also, don't be too hard on me. This is my first story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>November 26, 2014<span>:

Thanksgiving. Another holiday that she had to spend with her overbearing, yet loving family. The normal questions would be shot at her like bullets at a deer in the woods. 'When will you come into WWE?' 'Are you going to bring a man home, or going to be a prude?' her older brother would always ask her. The truth was Remi had no answers to any of the questions that she got bombarded with each year at a holiday function with her family. Remi knew they meant well, but, for once would it kill her family be happy that she was pursuing her own dreams. Sure, she had once thought that all she would ever be able to do was be in World Wrestling Entertainment. As she got older, she found that she wanted to help people heal. That's the entire reason she had went to Ohio State University and gotten her PhD in Athletic training. Remi had graduated early from high school and went straight to college. Straight A student, yet; the young brunette seemed to be a disappointment to her family for not going into WWE. Sighing, Remi pushed her thoughts out of her head that rested on her steering wheel that currently sat in the driveway of her parent's beautiful home- the home that she grew up in. Holidays were always a buzz kill for her. Though, she never could tell her family no about coming to the events. Why? That was simple, she might be a McMahon just one that had yet be able to stand up to her parents. That infamous McMahon backbone that had been given to her at birth- had been fairly nonexistent when it came to her family. Lifting her head up off of her steering wheel the brunette quickly exited her 67 Plymouth Barracuda. Shutting the door behind her once Remi was outside of the old muscle car. Slowly, Remi made her way up the stairway of her childhood home. "Get yourself together Remi" she scolded herself as she walked up to the door. Grasping the handle within her hand, she turned her wrist a bit as she pushed the heavy wood door. The door opened easily leading her into the home. It smelled of various food items, all that smelled delicious. Shrugging her coat off of her slender shoulders, the tall brunette placed the coat on the coat hanger that stood in the entryway. Once her coat was off of her body, Remi stepped forward her long legs taking her further into the home. As she walked she could hear the happiness from her family. All of them enjoying the holiday's. This year was much different than most- Stephanie and Paul had actually gotten more than just the day off from the company. Following the joyous laughter of her family which lead her to the spacious living room. Stopping short of the living room the brunette leaned her left shoulder on the door way. Her bright blue oculars taking in the scene of her family having fun. The sight before her brought her lips upright in a smile. Everyone looked happy. She loved moments like these. Even when her family bothered her about following them into the family business.

Her niece Aurora had been the first to notice Remi standing in the doorway to the living room. Her excited squeal of happiness alerting the family to a new person joining them. The little girl took off running towards Remi. The tall brunette bent down with her arms outstretched to the little girl. Aurora's tiny body slammed into Remi's in a tight hug. Smiling her arms wrapped around the young girl as she stood up. Hoisting the girl on her left hip. Vince was the first to come and give the youngest daughter a bone breaking hug. The rest of the family soon followed. "Rem, it's great that you could come and spend time with the family!" Stephanie said to her younger sister, almost begrudgingly. Nodding her head without replying to her sister, Remi went further into the living room. Her body plopping down on the sofa next her to brother and his wife Marissa. "No man yet, I see? I thought college was the place to meet men Rems?" Shane started to shoot his questions at the brunette in rapid succession. "Jeez, good to see you too Shane." she grumbled, only to be scolded by her father. "Now, Remington. These are all valid questions." he spoke to her. Sighing, she pushed her bangs out of her face. "Dad, please. He does this every year!" she stated her oculars turning to her older brother to shoot him a nasty look. "Since none of you asked, I past my BOC. I'm now certified to be a trainer. As for meeting a man. No, I've not. I'm twenty seven. I've got my entire life ahead of me." she told her family. At this point, the kids had all went to go play while Linda continued to cook in the kitchen. Vince nodded his head at his daughter. "Then when will you come to work for WWE?" he asked her. "Dad…." she muttered. "Rem you're not getting any younger. Might want to focus on getting someone before you get too old." Stephanie took another stab at her sister. Groaning, she placed her head in her hands. This was the part she hated about having to come to family functions. "Tell you what sis, you come on the road as a part time trainer and get used to being around the hussle of WWE and I'll think about letting you not getting any younger slip." Stephanie lord, how she managed to get married still surprises Remi to this day. Paul had to be amazing to deal with her on a daily basis. "Steph has a good idea. What do you say Remington?" her father asked. "If I agree. There will be NO more of this ribbing me because I didn't bring a man home this year. Got it?" Remi argued her terms of the agreement. "Deal" Stephanie, Vince and Paul said at the same time. "You will start this following monday." Vince told her. "Dinner's ready!" Linda's voice called out over the heated discussion. Everyone left the living room to pile into the dining room. The kids weren't too far behind the adults. The rest of the day went well, no more ribs from her family about being single. They had finally gotten what they wanted from her. Now, it was time to start getting herself prepared to take on a new life on the road.

* * *

><p><span>The following Monday<span>:

The news had gotten out, about a new trainer. One that might spend a good portion of time on screen as well. Though, no one knew who this mystery person would be. The McMahon's had called for a company wide meeting- one that would be held in catering. Of all places. This would be where the talent would be introduced to the McMahon that had never stepped foot into a WWE event. There were too many people there. Glancing at her brother in-law as he spoke to the talent. "As many of you have heard, there will be a new Trainer to help out Dr. Amann. She'll be taking over any of his rehab cases for the time being until creative figures out exactly who to place her with on screen. Alright, let's meet her." he stated. The murmurs had not stopped, many had still been wondering who was taking the rehab cases from Amann. "Remi get up here." Paul spoke her to. Sighing, the tall brunette dressed in a nice pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a dark button up blouse. On her feet she had on her favorite pair of high heels. Stepping up onto the mini stage that had been set up in catering. She smiled out at everyone that looked at her. "Just because she looks nice does not mean anything ladies and gentlemen. She's a McMahon. So, watch your steps around her." he basically growled out a warning to the workers. Saying a simple hello to everyone, the brunette quickly made her way back to the training room with Dr. Amann. "Don't worry Remi. You won't have too much on your plate for the time being." He told her with a bright smile. "For now, the only superstars with active rehab are Bryan Danielson, Joe Anoa'i, Stephen Farley and lastly Stu Bennett. Then some minor cuts and scrapes that you might have to bandage up. I will warn you. Bennett has a terrible temper and attitude. The man has fought me the entire way of his rehab. He's nearing the end, but, since he doesn't really let me in on how he is feeling. I've got no idea." the older man shrugged his shoulders at her. "Alright, thank you. Sounds like I should go and find the difficult one first." Remi spoke to the man, as she turned on her heels to go in search of the British man. "He's probably in the gym." Dr Amann told her as she walked out of the training room. It took the brunette a while to find the gym, and when she did. She had no idea who in the world she was actually looking for. Remington had never actually paid much attention to the wrestlers when she had watched from home. Glancing around the gym, she seen numerous men and women working out. None looked to be in pain. "Lass, yeh look lost." a voice heavily accented spoke to her from her left. Turning quickly, slightly startled the brunette looked up at the taller pale man. "Kind of." she said truthfully. "Who yeh looking for? Remi, yeah?" he asked. "Yes, I'm Remi. You are?" she asked kindly as she stuck out her left hand for him to shake. "Stephen." he told her with a smile. Her hues light up with recognition of the name. "Pleasure. I'll be the one that finishes your rehab. As you already know from the horrid meeting earlier." she sighed. "Yeah. Yeh, never did answer my question lass." he stated. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Stu Benn…" before the brunette could finish her sentence Remi had been interrupted by a large man shoving her out of his way. "Don't need you to help me." the rough voice growled at her. Remi had nearly lost her footing from the man shoving her aside though, thankfully having enough time to catch herself before she fell on her ass. Her own growl coming from her lips while her hues watched him leaving the gym. "Lass, that'd be Stu." he said upon seeing the interaction between the two.

His words never even making it to the youngest McMahon before she went after Stu. Ste shook his head. Knowing that nothing good was about to happen. He followed the two of them out into the hallway. Remi speed walked until she caught up to Stu. Reaching out with her right hand she grabbed onto his left bicep. Effectively catching the man's attention. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to face the tall woman as he shrugged her hand off of him. Ignoring the spark that went through his entire body at the simple touch. "You will listen to me and you listen good Mr. Bennett." she started only to be stopped by him turning once again to start walking away from her. Remi quickly stepped in front of him. Stopping him from going any further. "I refuse to be treated like that by you. You have no idea who I am. I'm here to help you heal. Deal with it." she told the man in front of her. Fire burning in her hues as she looked up into his hazel oculars. "Bloody hell woman. I don't need you to help me for the last time. I want nothing to do with the spoon fed youngest daughter of the McMahon's!" he growled at her. By this time many had started to gather- not helping either out. Hearing his words her face turned hard, much like her father's would. "Too bad you're getting my help whether you like it or not." she yelled at him. Her words seemed to anger the man more. "Or what?" he challenged his larger frame towering over the 5'6 brunette even with her heels on. "Gonna tell daddy on me?" he scoffed at her. "No. That's not it. Stephanie is Daddy's princess. Shane's his only son. Where's that leave you? The unwanted annoyance that they have to deal with." he went to walk around her with a laugh. His words stung. Reacting on instinct Remington lifted her right hand up cocking her arm back she threw her arm forward, fist made. Her fist connected to the left side of Stu's cheek causing him to stumble to the side while his head turned to the side. "No, I'm the McMahon that will not deal with you're arrogant ass. I won't take your shit. I'll knock you down to size. Now, go shower then meet me in the training room. I'm going to check on your shoulder." she stated in a firmness that shocked everyone in the room that had gathered to watch the argument. Stu was livid. He went to walk after her only to be stopped by his close buddy Stephen. "Calm down Stu." His hand rested against his cheek where he had been punched. "Yeh need to apologize to her." he told his mate. Shaking his head. Stu shoved past his mate and into his locker room.

Remington walked into the training room her mind still at war with itself. Her right fist throbbing in pain. Chris walked up to her, a sad smile on his face. "Take it you met the stubborn Brit?" he tried to lighten the mood up. Nodding her head Remi walked over to the ice chest. Grabbing a small bag she shoveled some ice into her bag before tying the bag off and holding it against her fist. "May or may not have punched him in the face." she mumbled to herself as she hopped up onto the makeshift taping table. Holding the ice to her hand she tried to will herself to not think about what had just transpired. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the door slammed open. Her bright blue hues looked up to see Stu. His oculars burned her body where every they glanced. This woman had stood up to him. That had never happened. Ever. Most all ran away from him at the sight of him. Scared that he'd hurt them. Stu looked down at his boots, not one to normally apologize. "Look…" he started only to be stopped mid sentence by Remi. "Save it. I don't want to hear it." She grumbled at him before she tossed the bag of ice that she had placed on her hand at him. "Ice your shoulder." she said as she jumped down off of the table. Remi walked past him to grab the elastic wrap that she would use to wrap his shoulder up. Walking up to him she placed her hands on his chest forcing him to sit on the table she had just occupied. Stu followed the directions his oculars following her every motion. Snatching the ice out of his hands Remi walked behind him and placed the ice on his shoulder. Holding the ice in one hand she used her other hand to wrap the elastic wrap around his shoulder and torso to keep the ice pack on his shoulder. Dr Amann had already left the room to give the two time to get over their first meeting. Stu went to speak again only to be silenced by the look that Remington gave him. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he looked back at his boots as she put away the elastic wrap. When she had came back to stand in front of him she patted him on the same cheek that she had punched. "Good boy." she said as she patted the said cheek. When the brunette went to move her hand from his bearded cheek, his hand had shot out grabbing her wrist within his hand. His hand grabbing her wrist sent shock waves of excitement throughout her body. What was wrong with her? Looking at him she attempted to wrench her wrist out of his grasp. Only managing to make the larger man stand up, her hand still trapped in his grasp. "No good in me darling." he muttered to her. "About earlier. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Though, I must say. You pack a pretty nasty right hook." he grinned at her. Rolling her hues at him she shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm. I see good. You were rather obedient when I told you want to do. At one point in time I thought the only thing I wanted to do in life was being a Diva. Trained with Paul, Shane, Dave, and Orton. Besides that, I grew up being the one that was picked on. I had to learn how to hold my own. Not that you'd actually care about that. Now, release my wrist. The show is over." her words like venom. "Also, tomorrow at six am. We're going to the performance center to get into the ring. This is not an negotiable thing either." her words telling him just how serious she was about it. Yanking her wrist free of his grip. Remi looked up at him a smirk gracing her lips. "If you're a good boy in training tomorrow- I might treat you with ice cream or something." she stated as she side stepped the large man to make her way out of the room.


	2. Training

**Obviously, I only own my OC! The time line in this story will be off a bit. Just to warn you.**

* * *

><p>In his house that he shared with Stephen in Tampa, he laid in bed after their long drive from Connecticut to Tampa. It was late. Though, sleep evaded the Brit. All he could think about was Remi McMahon. What was wrong with him? She was a McMahon and probably already with someone for all he knew. Besides, what would she find in the former bare knuckle brawler? He was probably just a job to her. Not that he would ever be able to act on any feelings he had for the youngest McMahon. That would be career suicide considering he was already on Vince's bad side for reasons unknown to him. Remi was a beautiful woman. The first one that had attempted to put him in his place in a bat of an eye. That fact alone was enough to draw him to her. Did she feel the spark when she had touched him? Or was he just being blinded by the fact that this woman did not take his shit. Finally growing tired of just laying in bed, he got up making his way to the kitchen down stairs. The only thing covering his body was a pair of black basketball shorts. Upon walking into the kitchen Stu took notice of Ste in the kitchen getting a late snack before he went to bed. "Can't sleep either Ste?" he asked the Irish male. "Nah. Got hungry. Still thinking about the young McMahon?" he asked his mate. Knowing him well enough to know that Stu already felt something towards the young McMahon whether he knew it or not. Nodding his head at his friend as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Yeah. I don't get it. As much as I want to hate her like I hate her family… There's something about her that.. Bloody hell.. I've taken too many shots to the head." he groaned before he took a swig of his water. His thoughts were halted by the laughter from his mate. "Stu, just be nice to the woman. The lass has done nothing to yeh. Well, other than punching yeh." he laughed while he told Stu. "Wanker." Stu growled at him. "She wants me at the performance center at six am, Ste. Even said something about getting in the ring and rewarding me if I was a good boy. Who's supposed to get in the ring with me. Her? Don't get it, man." Stu said as he took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. "Don't over think Stu. Lass is just trying to help. Though, must say she must like yah if she wants to reward yah." he wagged his eyebrows at his friend. "Get to bed, yah gonna need some sleep." he told him as he turned to go to his own room. Sighing, Stu finished off his bottle of water before he went to his room to attempt to get some sleep. This time he finally fell asleep, though his dreams all consisted of Remi in some way.<p>

* * *

><p>No sooner than she had laid on the hotel bed, her cell phone was ringing. Groaning, she grabbed her phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID on her screen. "Hello." she said into the phone. "Rem, how was the first day?" Stephanie's voice replied. "Alright. I suppose it was as good as I expected it to be." she replied to her sisters question. "Heard you punched Stu Bennett today in the hallway. Put him in his place…" she rambled over the phone to her younger sister. "Yes, I did. He had been a jerk. I taught him that he can't treat me like that. He later came and apologized to me. Then allowed me to ice his shoulder with no fight." she told her older sister. "Rem, he's not been a nice man to be around for any of us. He basically only talks to anyone other than Stephen or Drew who got released earlier in the year, when he has too. Other than that, he's silent and brooding all the time. Mad at the world almost." Stephanie said to Remi. "Think it's all a front. He doesn't want to let anyone in Steph. Just cut the man some slack. Hell, he is far away from home. He might miss it for all you know. Now, if you don't mind sis. I've got to get some sleep. I told him to meet me at the performance center at six to get some training done. Goodnight Steph." she said before hanging up the phone. Reaching over the edge of her bed she plugged her phone in to charge it. Finally getting comfortable in her bed, Remi thought about the entire day. The fluttering in her stomach starting the instant she thought about the rugged British man. Remington knew she wanted to get to know the man better, possibly break down the barrier that he had put up around himself. She also couldn't wait to see him getting all hot and sweaty tomorrow during training. Gasping in surprise of her own thoughts she blushed. She shouldn't be thinking of him like that, she hardly knew the man. Yet alone been intimate with him. Hell, she had yet to be intimate with any man. Aside from a few heavy make- out sessions with some of her ex boyfriends. Slowly, Remi drifted off into sleep. Having her first experience in dreaming of an intimate encounter with the man that she would be helping rehabilitate his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>The buzzing of her alarm on her phone pulled her out of her vivid dream. Sitting up in bed, Remi reached over and turned off her alarm before she pulled it off of the charger. Tossing the blanket off of her body she slipped out of her bed. Sleep still in her eyes, her brain still trying to figure out why her dream had felt real. God, how was she supposed to face him after having a dream about him plowing into her while he held her roughly against the wall. Not being gentle with her at all. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of parts of her dream that she remembered. Shaking her head to rid herself of the naughty thoughts and sleep, she started to get ready for the morning. Remington still had forty minutes before she would have to be at the performance center to meet with Stu. Quickly, she jumped into the shower washing her body of the sweat that she had gained during her vivid dreams from the night. Once she was finished with her shower she dressed in a pair of tight fitting yoga shorts with a green sports bra, on her feet were a pair of nike's. Pulling her brunette locks into a bun on the top of her head to finish off her simple attire for the morning. Walking out of the bathroom she grabbed her phone and key card. Leaving the room, she pulled her earphones into her ears. Slipping her key card into her bra and placing her phone in the waistband of her shorts Remi took off down the hallway in a sprint. Remi sprinted the entire way to the performance center- not that it was far away. Remi had made it to the performance center four minutes early. Walking inside, she walked over to one of the many rings set up. Pulling her phone out of the waistband of her shorts as well as the key card out of her bra she placed both items on a chair by the ring she had chosen to start their work this morning. Getting into the ring, Remi started to run the ropes while she waited for Stu to get here. Stu walked in right at six. His oculars instantly locking on Remi who currently ran the ropes by herself. Taking a glance around, he took note of there not being anyone else there. Most probably still sleeping at this ungodly hour. Stu made his way over to the woman in the ring who had yet to notice him yet. Dropping his phone, wallet into the same chair as Remi he quickly got into the ring with her. Alerting her to his presence. "Glad you could make it." she said to him, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as her hues looked him up and down. He looked amazing in just a pair of basketball shorts. His shirt already had been discarded. Giving Remi the perfect view of his body. "Turn around. I want to take a look at your shoulder." she told him as she stepped up closer to him. Stu nodded to her, not wanting to argue with her this early in the morning. Turning around he allowed for her to check on his shoulder. Though, he did not fail to notice that she had started to blush when she looked at his body.<p>

Remi had a hard time getting a good look at his shoulder due to their height difference. Throwing caution to the wind, Remi placed her left hand on his right shoulder as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Stu had been caught off guard by the legs wrapping around his waist. Turning his head slightly he glanced at the woman who now hung on him. Raising an eyebrow at her in question. She shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't really see." she stated in a soft mumble. Her fingers prodded his shoulder looking for a tender spot, but not really finding one. Which, was a good thing. Placing her right hand on his left bicep she pulled his arm back towards her to see if it caused any pain. When she found none she placed her hand on his tricep and repeated the motion only this time pushing his arm up. Still finding no pain she then made him out stretch his arm completely. In that moment, she felt the man flinch in some pain when his arm completely extended out. "Sorry." she whispered as she let him put his arm back down at his side. "Looks like we need to work on external rotation of your shoulder." she told him as her fingers gently rubbed circles on his shoulder. "Ready to start then love?" he asked her as he glanced at her once again over his shoulder. His body more than aware of hers wrapped around him. Much like she had been in his dreams. Pushing those thoughts aside when he seen her nod her head at him, Stu took this time to catch her off guard. Reaching behind him with both of his arms he wrapped his arms around her neck as he leaned down slightly and tossed her from his back. Sending her onto the mat below with a soft thud. Remi let out a sound of surprise as Stu flipped her over his body. Looking up at him she rubbed her back a bit. The smirk on his lips telling her that he was proud that he got one over on his trainer. Shaking her head, Remi quickly got up. Her plan for the day was to go directly after his shoulder to see how much he could actually take. Granted, her strength was nothing near the men that he would be in the ring with- it still gave her a better feel for how well his healing had been progressing.

Once she had gained a vertical base again, Remi launched herself at Stu. He had dodged her, much like she had wanted him too. She managed to turn around before he did. Using this to her advantage, Remi wrapped her right arm around Stu's left as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist once again. Her right arm pulled at the elbow of Stu's left arm, causing it to be pulled back. Her left arm reached forward and around Stu's neck to pull his neck back at the same time she pulled at his injured shoulder. He grunted in pain at the base of his shoulder. This woman would be the death of him if she kept wrapping her legs around him like this. Stu had to quickly push the thoughts away as he focused on getting out of the submission she had him in. The only thought he had was to slam her into the corner. Which is exactly what he did as he stepped backward into the corner. His body pushing her into the corner. Keeping her locked in between him and the corner. He heard the sound of discomfort escape her lips as she kept her submission locked in, this time her legs wrapping tighter around his torso. When he knew she wasn't going to let go, he stepped forward only to slam back into the corner. This time with more force than the first one. Her legs released him to drop down onto the canvas while her arms let him go as well. Turning around, Stu came face to face with the woman that had plagued his dreams the night prior. The smirk on her lips unmistakable. "That the best you've got Bennett?" she asked him with her eyebrow raised in question. The rest of their two hour training session went much like this. The two of them trying to bring out the best in the other. The sexual tension could be felt by everyone that had came in later than them- yet had been completely ignored by the two who were working together. In the end, Remi had finally wore him down enough to where he started to feel pain in his shoulder. That told her he was almost ready to be back in the ring. Almost. If he could last in the ring with her going for nothing but his injured shoulder for two hours, he would be able to pull off a few minutes in the ring with a man. Though, she was still going to make him wait a little while to get the strength back into his shoulder. Currently, Stu's body laid over Remi's who had just had him locked in a submission that made him tap. The submission had his arm bent at an odd angle while being behind her neck, her legs once again wrapped around his waist. A choke hold that put his shoulder at the one angle that seemed to always hit more than he wanted. Even with her being easy on the shoulder the pain nearly made him cry out in pain. She had already let go of the hold her hands quickly moving his arm into a more comfortable position before she started to rub the sore muscles in his shoulder. Stu made no effort to get up, even though he felt like he was crushing her. She didn't seem to mind his weight over her while she soothed his aching muscle- she had also not removed her legs from around him. Sighing, he just buried his head in the side of her neck as he attempted to push the pain aside. "I'm so sorry Stu, that was too much for you." she whispered to him while her hands continued to rub his tender shoulder.


	3. Sisterly Feud

**Thank you for the review _DarkestBeforeDawn1980!_ ****Meant a lot! Tried to break this chapter up more to hopefully not be as confusing! - As I said before. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy! Much drama ahead for the McMahon sisters! **

* * *

><p>After the first training session, a lot of the bitterness towards her for being the newcomer and also being a McMahon had faded. Stu Bennett's rough exterior, and rude attitude had slowly started to subside from being forced on the youngest McMahon. Remi had been the first one in the company besides his mates to get the walls that he had put around him to come down- even if it were slowly. Stu was finding that it was easy to let his walls down around the brunette, being that she was the opposite from her family. Hell, she had already shown more care for his well being than that of the rest of the McMahon's combined. When he had first gotten injured- they all still expected him to do a lot of his bad news segments- even while he had a separated shoulder. Thankfully, Dr. Amann had talked them out of that, which in turn allowed him to return to Lancashire, England for a few weeks. That alone lifted his spirits about his injury. Aside from his family being an overbearing, protective shield for him at all times.<p>

Remi's first week had been rather hectic. There were many follow ups that she had to take care of for wrestlers that had already been cleared for action, but still needed to be checked on regularly. That on top of the few actual rehabs that she was in charge of- the youngest McMahon felt herself being overwhelmed. Then on top of that, Stephanie and her father had come up with the major idea to have Remi come onto television with her own group of wrestlers- much like 'The Authority'. Basically, being the anti- authority. Creative was taking the idea and running with it. There was no backing out on the part of Remi. How was she supposed to juggle all the follow ups, rehabs, her own thoughts, and being on television? There was no way! She had just came into the company barely a week ago and they already wanted to pile more onto her workload. Could she possibly tell her father and sister no? Hell no. She'd have to suck it up. Woman up and outshine the rest of her family. Prove to them that she could handle the workload. At least then, they might drop the nagging on her to find a man for her life.

Tonight was the tapping for Main event and Smackdown- thankfully they had not started the Authority or Anti-Authority angle yet. That would be coming soon enough though. Remington had arrived at the Nationwide arena earlier than needed just to catch up on her work. There were mountains of paper work that she had to get in by the end of the night. Lugging her large bag on her shoulder, Remi made her way to catering. Granted, she could do all the paperwork in her office; she prefered being surrounded by noise. Plooping her butt in a chair she tossed her bag on the table, quickly grabbing the first file that she needed to chart. The file had been for Nikki Bella- who had been cleared already but still was showing signs of pain in her shins. Remi lost track of the time as she finished up the files that she had needed to finish. By the time she had gotten to the last in the large pile most of main event had already been taped. Glancing at her watch around her wrist, she sighed. While she had been looking at her watch- the brunette failed to notice the two men coming towards her.

Stepping up to the table, the two men dropped down three plates of food on the table. The sudden noise close to her made her glance up. Stu and Ste had made the decision to come and sit with her. "Care for some company lass?" Ste asked her as he started to dig into his plate of food.

Smiling softly at the Irish man in front of her she nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds lovely. Nearly done with this pile of hell anyways." she said with a shrug of her slender shoulders. Her hues soon looked towards the Brit sitting next to Stephen. "How's the shoulder feeling after the training session on tuesday?" she asked the man as she chewed on the inside of her cheek waiting on his reply.

"Feels better now that I've let it rest some." he told the brunette truthfully. "You should probably eat something- How long have you even been here?" the former bare knuckle brawler asked the petite woman sitting with a pile of files in front of her.

"I've been here since two…" she shrugged her shoulders as she glanced over at the line of talent waiting to get what they wanted to eat. Shaking her head, she opted out of even getting up to go and get something from the various items scattered around on the tables. "I'm fine. I ate a large breakfast." Which was a major lie. Remington had not ate anything that morning. Eating something had completely slipped her mind when she had gotten up for her morning run.

Stu raised his left eyebrow in question. "No need to lie, love." he stated, a smirk crossing his lips at the site of her looking shocked that he had called her out on not actually eating that morning. Her bright hues told entirely different story- telling him that she had blatantly lied to them. Though, Stephen had failed to pick up on the guilty look in her eyes when she said that she had indeed ate.

"How….?" she asked him, wanting to know exactly how he knew she was lying to him. Her family had never caught her when she would lie. Ever. But, before she could get the complete thought out of her mouth- her sister walked up to her along with her brother in law. The woman came to a stop at the edge of the table, her husband right next to her when she cleared her throat loudly at the trio. Taking a deep breath when she heard sound of her sister clearing her throat, Remi looked down at her file she had been working on. Trying to ignore her sister. Hoping that she would get the hint that she was not in the mood to talk to her.

"Remington. Don't ignore me!" she growled at her younger sister. Chuckles came from Stephen and Stu at hearing her full name. Glancing up at the men sitting with her she shot them a death glare- instantly causing both of them to stop chuckling at hearing her full first name for the first time. Not many people actually called her Remington- other than family. Not that she hated her name, it was just too odd to be called on a daily basis. Hell, it was a HUNTING brand.

Not getting her sister's attention fast enough for her liking- Stephanie slammed her hands on the table top. "REMINGTON!" her voice boomed throughout the entire catering- catching everyone's attention. Feeling the eyes on her, Remi slammed her hands on the table as she stood up, knocking her chair down in the process of her standing up.

Remi's hues burned into her sisters. "What the fuck could you possibly want Stephanie?" she growled at the woman, her hands now fisted on the table. Her fists turning white from how tight she held them together.

"Watch your language. You have no need to talk to me like that." Stephanie growled at her in response. "I came to see what possessed you to miss a creative meeting?!" The sisters' looked as if they were about to battle it out right then and there. In catering in front of everyone.

"I'm not on creative Stephanie. No need for me to be there. Besides, did you forget the huge pile of files of rehabs and follow ups that I had to get done by the end of Smackdown!?" Remington stood her ground against her older sister.

"You're a McMahon! You're expected to come to creative meetings. Dad would not be pleased to hear that you skipped a meeting to hang out with the likes of these two…." Stephanie pointed at the two men sitting at the table with her.

Shaking her head, Remington laughed. "Go head Stephanie. Tell dad. I dare you!" she stepped around to get into the face of her sister. "Just because I'm a McMahon doesn't mean shit. If anything, I'm the after thought! I highly doubt that father would give a shit who I'm with. Besides, what is wrong with those two? They are currently two of my PATIENTS!" Remington screamed the last part at her older sister, trying to get the point across.

Stephanie took on a shocked expression only for a moment before she allowed her features to get as hard as stone. "MY OFFICE NOW!" she yelled at her young, idiotic sister. "I also put my foot down to you being near those two. NOW LEAVE!" she yelled even louder at the slightly shorter sister.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Remington held her ground. Not allowing her sister to boss her around as if she were her child. "Or what Stephanie?" she growled, the petite brunette's voice dropped an octave.

Rather than speaking to her, Stephanie lifted her left hand up, swinging backward before swinging her hand toward the right cheek of her little sister. The connection of her left hand on the right cheek of her sister made a loud thunderous clap. Remington's head whipped to the side, her hand coming to rest against her cheek.

Everyone fell silent- not knowing if they should get involved with the fight between the two sisters. Most thought that Remington was backing down, that is until they heard her laugh at her sister. The laugh alerted the two at the table that Remi was about to return the favor to her older sister.

_To be continued….._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I know you all will hate me for leaving this one as a cliff hanger! Don't worry though. I finished both chapters before I posted! Just did not want to make a huge chapter, tried to space it out a bit more than just one huge chapter. Hope you guys liked it! 3 <strong>


	4. Family Meeting

**All disclaimers from the previous chapters! Hope to hear from more of you! Here's the next chapter in Let me Help you! **

* * *

><p>Before Remington could step a foot closer to her sister, she had been wrapped up in strong arms. Growling at the person who had been ballsy enough to stop her, swinging her feet she attempted to slam her heels into the shins of who ever might be behind her. "Calm down. Ste grab her things." he stated as he easily pulled her up further off of the ground.<p>

Walking away from the older McMahon and her husband, Stu kept his arms wrapped tightly around the struggling brunette. "LET ME GO STU!" she yelled at the British man holding on to her. "Try again, love." he chuckled at her.

Though, her struggling had started to make his shoulder ache. Setting her down on the ground to where her feet touched the floor below her, he quickly bent down and tossed her over his right shoulder. His arms wrapping around her legs rather than her squirming body. The McMahon did not like the sudden change if her growls of protest were anything to go by.

"If you don't put me down now Stu, I will…" her sentence was cut off by him chuckling at her. "Not a chance, love." Stu was unfazed by the anger from the young woman on his shoulder. She had a temper that much was obvious.

Her hands rested on his back, not at all happy at the position that she found herself currently in. "please?" she mumbled, barely audible. "Again, it's not happening." he said as his hand came up to gently pat on her left thigh causing her to jump from the random caress that sent flames to her core.

Shaking her head, Remi thought she would take her issue into her own hands. Her hands closed onto any skin of his lower back that she could. Remington managed to get too good handfuls of muscle and gripped tightly onto the little bit that she could manage to get pulled into her hands. She heard him grunt out in displeasure from her pulling on his skin, when he had no excess fat at the area she pulled at.

Bringing his hand up he quickly swatted her rather harshly on her ass causing the woman to whimper. "OUCH!" she yelled while her hands reached back to rub her ass. His hand had stung. Sighing, Remi stopped fighting against the man holding her on his shoulder. Her brunette locks fell into her face as she allowed her head to drop to rest against his upper back.

Hearing the laughter from the man following behind them, she gave him a glare. "You wait Gings. I will hurt you once I get off this neanderthal." her words held venom as she said them to the ginger. He placed a hand on his heart. "Gutted" he muttered at her while he faked a frown at her. Shaking her head she started to squirm on Stu's shoulder due to be uncomfortable.

Remington's prayer's were soon answered when she had been tossed down on the chair in Stu's locker room. She hit the chair with a thud and a gasp. "Fuck. Stop manhandling me…" her voice should have held more venom rather than the slight whimper in it. The way her body was responding to this was ridiculous. Placing her elbows on her knees she put her head in her hands while she sighed.

Stu ignored the reaction that she had when she spoke- that was one he was not used too. What did it mean? Seeing her deflated mannerisms at that moment caused him to move to kneel in front of her. His hands pulling hers away from her face. Only to see tears falling down her cheeks, her right cheek already starting to bruise. His heart broke at the sight. "Rem…." he spoke softly as his hands cupped her cheeks within his hands, his thumbs wiping the falling tears from her cheeks.

Remi could not make eye contact with the man kneeling in front of her. Her hues casted down at her feet. She hated that she had once again let her sister get to her. The physical contact between the two, had been nothing. It was the emotions that always played through her after a fight with her sister. Which, happened nearly on a daily basis. Stephanie had never much cared for the youngest McMahon. Not that Remi could say that she cared for her older siblings. Silent sobs racked her body.

Stephen had placed her things on the bench in the locker room, a sad look on his features as he watched Remi cry because of the actions of her older sister. What in the world was wrong with Stephanie? Sighing, Ste decided that he would offer his help in any way that he could. Stepping up behind her chair, he gently placed his left hand on her right shoulder in a gentle manner. Letting her know that she was not alone in the matter of her emotions.

Hearing the pounding fist at the locker room door, Stu grunted as he stood up to go and answer the door. Once he had opened the door, the exact two that he had pulled Remi away from stood there. "Where is she Stu?" Stephanie barked at him. Not at all happy that he had taken her away from the confrontation.

"She's fine in here, Stephanie." he told her. His eyes showing his sincerity. Sure, he had a bad temper. One that Remi had even seen- but, he'd never do anything to hurt her- after their training session. Not many would be as caring as she had been after the session.

"It's MRS. LEVESQUE, to you." she yelled at the Brit. "I demand to see her. We're not down with our conversation. She needs to take responsibility and not hide in your locker room. She also needs to come and see our father. I called him. He came up. His jet just landed." she told the man, her words spitting like daggers.

"Fine. She'll come to the family meeting. I'm coming with her. End of story, Mrs. Levesque." he said firmly as he then shut the door in the couple's face without thinking twice about it. He heard Stephanie slam her boot on the floor with anger as she walked away.

Turning to look at Remi, he was surprised to see her standing now. No tears in her eyes. Her head held high, as she stepped up to him. At that moment he truly seen the McMahon in her. Stopping in front of him, she tossed her arms around his neck giving him a huge hug. The sudden contact between them caused him to let out a gasp of surprise before his arms wrapped around her waist returning the embrace.

Pulling back, she smiled up at him. "Thank you." she told him as she stepped out of his embrace. Once out of the embrace she headed to the door of the locker room. Remi felt his presence a few steps behind her. It occurred to her at that moment, that Stu took on the role of being her protector. Hurt or not, he would not allow for her to get hurt or into an argument with her sister. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled at him. "You don't have to come to this…" she said, her voice not sounding as strong as her posture said it should be at that moment.

"I'm going to come anyways. Stephanie had no right to be a bloody wench back there." he grumbled. Not happy that Stephanie thought so poorly of him and his mate, let alone the woman that was quickly making her way into his heart. He vowed to himself at that very moment that he would not allow anything to happen to her. She acted strong- but, he knew that she would need someone to lean on when her family got unbearable. He'd be that person.

Remington came to a stop in front of her sister's office door. Her anger flared at the thought of her sister calling her dad about the confrontation back in catering. Pushing the door open without warning, she came in at the end of a conversation.

"Dad, she's being a brat again. We need to fix this." Stephanie said her voice showing no true emotions. Just how she felt about her sister.

"I know Princess. She will be punished for making a scene back there. That and her willingly hanging out with those two succubuses that only want to be near her in hopes of getting a big push." Vince's voice replied out to his daughter.

For once it was Shane that had been the voice of reason. "As much as I want to agree with you, from what everyone is saying… Had Stu Bennett not grabbed Rems she would have most likely broken your nose Stephanie." Shane fought his point. "She's not a toddler anymore Stephanie. You can't tell her who she can be around. Besides, it's obvious that he's about the only person that I've EVER seen calm her down when she's about to tear into someone. Think about that one Dad." he stated before his hues turned to look at his sister who was staring daggers at Stephanie. His younger sister not making a move- which surprised him. That was until he glanced down at Stu's hand having a tight grip on Remi's elbow. Halting her from going right for the older sister. "My point has been proven right there." he pointed at Stu keeping her from moving.

Vince's oculars along with Paul's followed the finger of Shane. Vince turned to Stephanie. "Shane has brought up a valid point. One that I'm about to prove even further…" he paused to turn his attention towards Stu. "If you would let go of my daughter. For a moment, please." Stu sighed softly as he released the hold he had on her elbow.

The instant he let her go, she stormed up to her sister who sat in her chair. Remi got into the personal space of her older sister. "Let me get one thing through her thick skull, Stephanie…" she growled. "I will not take orders from you. EVER! Try that stunt back there in catering again and I'll make sure that any STORYLINES you want with me in them will fail. I will walk out that door and not think twice about getting as far away from all of you. I don't care if I have to go live in RUSSIA. I will LEAVE!" she yelled at Stephanie, who looked like she was being scolded by her parents. "As for me wanting to be around Stu and Stephen. That's my decision. They're the two that have made sure that I've not been completely alone this week. Hell, I was even getting lectured for not eating before you decided to be all high and mighty Stephanie McMahon- Levesque. I make my own decisions. Not you. Not Shane, dad or mom. ME!" she placed her hands on the back of the chair that Stephanie sat in. "DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" she made sure that her sister understood each and every word that escaped her lips.

Vince shook his head. Finally growing tired of Stephanie being the one to piss the youngest McMahon off. "Stu, if you would." he gestured towards his youngest daughter. Stu nodded, as he stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back into his chest before his arms wrapped around her body tightly. Taking a few steps back to the position that he had been in before. "Remington, I'd like for you to start to travel with Stu and Stephen. I'll be getting a bus for the three of you. No arguing with me on this matter. The decision is final. I already know you were planning to travel by yourself but, that will not be happening. I'd feel a lot safer if you were with the two of them." he told them, making sure to not let his voice falter.

Turning his attention to his oldest daughter he shook his head. "As for you.. You are to stay out of Rems way. Period. No more fights in catering. The only time you are to talk to her is when it's about a script or if it's to get files from her for the rehabs. If something like today repeats itself, you will find yourself going back to that cubicle in Stamford. Do I make myself clear?" he asked both of his daughters.

Remington sighed. Now she would have to travel with Stu and Stephen? So much for trying to fight any feelings she was getting for the Brit currently holding her to his chest. "Yes dad." she said to the man, before she glanced at Shane and raised her left eyebrow at him for the look he was giving her. The older brother just shook his head with a smile for his younger sister before he gave her a nod of approvement in her direction. The man gave her hell on finding a man all the time, but it was just that. Giving her hell. He loved her more than he would openly admit. She was, after all his little sister.

The older of the two sisters growled at being scolded like she was two. "Fine. Yes, you're clear. Are we done here?" she asked the older man. Steph wanting to get the hell out of the confined room before she blew up on everyone. She did not take well to the anger that had been placed towards her. That hardly ever happened to her. It was only on a rare occasion that she would be yelled at or scolded by either of her parent's. Let alone her younger sister. When Vince nodded his head, Stu turned around and left the room with Remi still held against his chest.

Once they were out of the room, Stephanie shot out of her seat and out of the office and down the hallway. Wanting to find a quiet place where she could think. Halfway down the hallway- Stu released his hold on Remi, letting her down on her feet. The petite woman didn't move far away from him, she only turned to look at him a soft smile gracing her lips. "Guess, we will be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm actually surprised that dad didn't make me travel with Randy.." she said with a shrug. "Thank you again." she smiled up at him. Standing up on her tip toes she gently placed her lips against his right cheek.

Stu couldn't help the red tinge that came to his cheeks as she kissed his cheek. He was acting like a school boy. What was this woman doing to him. "Suppose that means that he trusts me and Ste with you. Not that I can complain. We're getting a bus? Was he serious about that?" he asked the brunette.

Nodding she replied. "He was, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it." she told the Brit. "Now, it's probably time to go and get our stuff gathered. Smackdown is over.." she laughed softly. Remi had once again lost track of time. "Also, if you're up for it. Tomorrow we should get another training session in. This time with weights and a punching bag." she spoke to him.

"Of course, tell me a time and I'll be there." he told her as he placed his arm around her shoulders and turned her to face the direction of way that they were originally going. He walked with her down the hallway to go and gather their things to head to the next city. It sucked that they still had to travel with them, even with them being on the injured list- but, things were starting to look up. How could he complain when he got to spend more time with Remi. Bloody hell, he was letting her in way too fast.. She was making him a sap. The pair went and gathered their things and caught Ste up on what was going on before they hit the road. Not having to worry about more than one rental since Remi had taken a cab from her hotel to the arena.


End file.
